


"Who, where, what..."

by Cryssalia



Series: Nostalgia Collection [3]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryssalia/pseuds/Cryssalia
Summary: What do you do, when your past comes back to haunt you?





	"Who, where, what..."

A bat in her hand. She had no clue what to do it. But she had been beating up those “monsters” back there.

She was tired, exhausted. There was too much and she had to go through them. As hard as she could, she swung the bat and plow through.

Her eyes shut. She catch her breath. When she opened them back, everything was bright. She’s not in some empty space anymore.

_“I’m… home?”_

The same ol’ Possum Springs, the same smell of the fall and their cold breeze. But… it felt different.

She blinked a couple of times; she was in the state park.

_“How did I…? But, I was…”_

She looked around, to confirm the place, to confirm this is just a dream.

But she froze. Her eyes widened in shock. Her breath hitched. Her grip on the bat tightened. She bit her lips.

_“It couldn’t be. No… s-she’s…”_

A word came into mind. A familiar word that screamed, begged to escape her lips.

Wait… there’s two.

There was two; two words, two person. But she didn’t want to believe the second word.

She couldn’t.

She **shouldn’t.**

Bat dropped to the ground, forgotten. Both words stirred in her mind.

But the first one wins.

**“MAE!!!”**


End file.
